Doble cara
by Layonenth4
Summary: Por que en el mundo las cosas, todas en absoluto, tienen doble cara en la misma moneda. Eso Jim lo sabía.
Hola! **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo
**

 **"The Goldenfish Club"**

 **Beta:** Velia Vasari **  
**

 **Advertencia:** Mención leve de violación infantil a personaje extra.

 **Pecado:** Ira

 **Palabras** : 3000 y cacho

* * *

 ** _~*Doble cara*~_**

* * *

Las cosas en este mundo a veces, casi siempre, suelen ser intransigentes pese a que tienen dos caras.

El amor, la amistad, la familia, solidaridad, economía, sociedad, eutanasia, una enfermedad. Un vagabundo en una esquina que implora clemencia y asesina por comida, pero eso esta bien. Un millonario empresario que dona a la caridad es criticado por petulancia.

Cosas malas. Cosas buenas. ¿Realmente quien dio sus definiciones? ¿Quién aprobó que sus palabras eran la ley? Luz y oscuridad eran hermanas antes de que llegase un individuo a imponer sus delirios mientras señalaba a su juicio una verdad blasfema.

Entonces, sabiendo esto y aceptándolo como una ley universal mejor que las de Newton y más verídicas que las de Darwin, ni siquiera Gandhi podía refutar lo que hago estando en mi derecho de hacerlo.

Por eso mis manos se manchan de sangre una, y otra, y otra vez. Porque estoy siendo uso de una de las tantas cosas que en el mundo es intransigente y doble cara: la ira.

Hermosa, perfecta, poderosa y mal juzgada siempre. Temerle es un error que comete el humano, ignorar de su existencia es un peligro, y sí eres su preso es como ser su herramienta para una gozada libertad. Y no te importa ser utilizado sinceramente, no cuando lo disfrutas por supuesto.

— Ya basta. — ¿escuché una voz? —, por favor.

Bajo la mirada y encuentro un rostro sangrando, desfigurado, sin piel del lado derecho y quemada del izquierdo. Una imagen preciosa, ni Vincent van Gogh podría hacer un retrato tan perfecto de esta mi visión.

Pero me siento furioso por eso. ¡Demonios! ¡Hubiera sido un perfecto pintor!

Así que lo golpeo una vez más en su zona rostizada. Apesta por cierto a cerdo que paso ocho horas en un horno, ¿dónde deje el aromatizante? Cierto, en la mesita al lado del soplete.

De forma no accidental el líquido del aromatizante de lavanda cayó en mi desfigurado acompañante, supongo que le debió de arder porque no deja de ladras como el perro que es. Un chihuahua. ¡Sí, era un horrible chihuahua llorón!

— ¡Ya basta! — Gritó entre sus sollozos — ¡Por favor…! Te lo suplico.

Me lo suplica.

A mí.

Me lo está _suplicando._

Ella nuevamente hacia uso de presencia en mi mente, nublando de un adorable negro y carmín putrefacto, adornando la sensación con un delicioso gozo que disfruto al pasar la punta de mi lengua por mi labio inferior.

Me observa el hombre grasiento de altura considerable amarrado a una silla, sin unas partes menos de su cuerpo como detalle insignificante pero que hacía de una imagen únicamente delirante. Pero sus asquerosos ojos verdes arruinan todo, no queda con la imagen de mi obra. Debí quitárselos primero, aunque no hubiera visto sus lágrimas todo este rato.

Me acerco, lento, dejando que ella tome control de mi cuerpo. Dándole su libertad a través de mis manos.

Llego, me inclino sobre su cuerpo recargando mis manos sobre las suyas aunque estén levemente lastimadas y mojadas.

Igual que las de _él_ antes de que decidieran quemarlo.

 _"¡Basta!"_

Idénticas a las de él antes de que toda hirviera dentro de su cuerpo

 _"¡John, John!"_

Cuando gritaba aquel nombre que se escuchó por toda la colina, callando sus gritos con el rugir de las llamas. El nombrado estaba presente, sin poder hacer nada con la impotencia recorriendo su cuerpo así como las lágrimas su rostro. Yo llegué después. El odio, la hermandad y al mismo tiempo las ansias de destrucción aunque hubiese respeto entre nosotros, dos grandes genios. Todo eso se escapó de mi sistema para que _ella_ tuviese todo de mí.

— ¿Se detuvieron cuando lo oyeron gritar? — susurre contra su rostro, pero el grasiento frunció el ceño

— ¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

— ¿Se apiadaron antes de golpearlo con rocas? — mire en sus ojos húmedos, su desesperación e intentos vanos de recordar una de sus tantas cifras.

— ¡Yo no hice eso, con un carajo! — negó ferviente pero mentía. A mí nadie podía mentirme, al menos ya no en esta vida.

Pero lo hicieron. Le dañaron, lastimaron, antes lo señalaban por la calle y después en terreno santo fue arrojado al abismo. Ahora yo hacía daño, encajando mis dedos en sus heridas notando como se removía intentando huir.

— Después de empaparlo en gasolina, antes de prenderle fuego a su delgado cuerpo, ¿siquiera dudaste?

No lo hizo, yo lo sé. Sé cómo son los de su tipo, mi tipo, aunque mucho más mediocres. Entonces note su rostro una mueca paralizada de entendimiento, al parecer decidiendo por fin utilizar sus empolvadas neuronas.

— Hablas… ¿Hablas del marica? — mis uñas rasgaron más piel, su garganta soltó más ladridos — ¡No, lo siento! ¡Era el pelinegro de ojos raros!

Ojos raros.

No, mi mejor enemigo no tenía ojos raros. Eran herederos de la deficiencia en el genotipo XX, causando una hermosa enfermedad en el iris de ambos ojos oculares, mostrando un gris que rodeaba la pupila y después un verde azulado. Una galaxia, una luz entre los cielos del universo, única en su variedad del 2% entre la población.

Algo que este inmundo paquete de células jamás debió apreciar. _Ella_ vibra dentro de mí, aletea y empuja todo razonamiento lógico.

— ¿Te atreviste a mirarlo a los ojos? — murmure con una voz mucho más baja, temblorosa y fría. Lo sé, porque él imbécil debajo de mí tembló y sollozaba como niña otra vez.

— Amigo, es mi trabajo. No es nada personal. Sólo nos dieron dinero, ¡entiéndelo, sólo fue un encargo!

— Ahora hablas de él como mercancía. — y lo fue.

— Sí quieres venganza, es de su maldito padre. Fue él señor quien nos pagó y dijo que hacer. — que bah, de él se encargó primero en la primera noche. Fue divertido, pensar que su cuerpo aún estaba colgado en alguna parte de su pomposa mansión.

— Y cual parasito necesitado de la supervivencia, decidiste que mi pequeño era de mejor postor. — despreciable organismo.

Despreciable toda la humanidad incapaz de dejar a un gran genio que pudo haber logrado grandes cosas y jugar con él a resolver fantásticos acertijos. Sería divertido el futuro, sería magnífico y no volvería a ser nunca aburrido, incluso contando a terceros en su planes, eso lo hacía mucho más íntimo.

Claro, en su imaginación. Porque fueron seis bolas grasientas con patas quienes impidieron que sus adoradas fantasías se volviesen realidad. Entonces era mi turno para destrozárselas a él, y a los seis que lo precedieron. Con esa idea me acerque a su oreja, apestosa por cierto, pero sólo me concentre en contarle un secreto laboral.

— Sólo eres un peón insignificante que se equivocó al no reconocer su lugar en el tablero. — su piel se erizaba pese a la abundante liquido denso, su respiración era caliente pese a la temperatura baja, y mis dedos jugaban con una caja de fósforos, mientras otros se resbalaba por mis dedos. — Sí el rey te mueve no es un ataque, es un sacrificio que no vale nada.

El sujeto soltó toda su respiración, mientras yo me alejaba con lentitud. Entonces todo quedo en silencio, opacado por una brillante nube gris de humo que subía desde los dedos del sujeto por una delgada línea de gasolina. El tipo grito, como no, y a su rostro ya no prestaba atención. Tome mi saco mientras el entrometido número seis entrometido en mis planes se convertía en una antorcha humana.

Camine por el pasillo con tranquilidad, aun había tiempo antes de que el edificio entero en el barrio pobre de Londres se cayera sobre sus cimientos.

Entre la caminata y el ambiente congelado y hostil que me golpeo apenas pise el cemento de la calle, podía ser consiente del palpitar con adrenalina de mi corazón y en cada arteria como subía y bajaba el ardor.

Necesitaba más.

Necesitaba la venganza ahora.

Aún quedaba uno, pero ese tenía que ser más lenta, más justo. Y era un fastidio pensar en que no me divertiría como quería.

Pero se lo debía. A él. A m némesis único en el… Oh, cierto, que ya era cenizas al horizonte.

Subí a mi auto negro y el chofer arrancó al instante y sin preguntar. Eso estaba bien, no quería dispararle por ser tan chismoso. Mucho esfuerzo que ya he hecho estas últimas semanas como parar manejar por mi cuenta hasta el pueblo en Cambridge

Cambridge

Maldito pueblucho borrado del mapa. Apestoso. Horrible. Estúpido Sherlock y su repentino mal gusto.

Y aun recuerdo el primer punto de sus pésimas decisiones, cuando hace no menos de un año el infeliz decidió mudarse a ese sitio tan aburrido para dos grandes mentes maestras como las nuestras. Pero el inocente Sherly se enamoró. ¡Se enamoró!

No lo evite, hice una rabieta en la parte trasera del automóvil. Y es que me molestaba recordar aquello: tanto como es una cosa molesta rememorar cosas pasadas como era fastidioso tener eso en mi mente danzando con libertad.

Junto a él yo tenía grandes ideas, logros, metas. Conquistaríamos el mundo, y no con las grandes empresas familias ni puestos políticos. No, serian cosas mucho más alucinantes. Yo el perfecto asesino de todos los tiempos, él el héroe del que todos dependerían para atraparme. ¿Quién ganaría? Hubiera sido un misterio largo, pero ahora es uno que ni siquiera existe.

Y todo por culpa de su estúpido error. Uno tan mundano, que fue ocasionado justamente por el doctorcito de tan baja calidad que se le cruzó por el camino.

Y por él justamente iba. Porque fue por él que mi única persona interesante en este asqueroso planeta quien lo alejo de mí, quien lo convenció de que algo tan banal como el amor era lo mejor para sentir. Sujeto erróneo, nunca conoció lo que era el verdadero sentir. Lo que es saber que ella está dentro de ti manipulándote, controlándote, pero tu aprendes a tener el suficiente poder para succionarla y hacerla parte de ti.

 _La ira._

Ella era perfecta. Era el mismo santo grial para vivir eternamente en un pecado que te daba una vida. Sherlock la conoció, ambos lo hicimos y juramos hacerla nuestra, pero él me abandono, él fue asesinado por un adinerado cuyo hijo no quería verlo con otro hombre. El señor Holmes colgaba desmembrado del despacho de su enorme y solitaria mansión por su gran error. Y ahora iría por John Watson.

Porque el maldito con sus cursilerías, ese erizo de pacotilla, también pagaría.

 _No hagas que sufra._ Le dijo ella. Con esa voz grosa y egocéntrica que se me quedo grabada. Ella supo manipularme, pero no permitiría que siguiera así. _Mi ira,_ no me manipularía, yo la domaría y haría de ella mi arma perfecta.

Después de todo, en este mundo ya no había quien me detuviese. No con _ella_ a mi lado y sin la presencia de _él_ tampoco.

.

.

Había fuego.

Había gritos.

Escuchaba risas mientras sus muslos eran aplastados y sus brazos aprisionados contra su espalda.

Hacía calor.

 _¡John, John!_

John Watson abrió sus ojos de golpe y se sentó demasiado rápido para su gusto. Transpiraba y las manchas de sudor eran frías. John pasó su mano por su rostro y raspó su barba de días, ¿semanas? Ya ni sabía, solo que era lo suficientemente incomoda.

Se quedó ahí sentado, sobre el colchón, mirando a la nada y a la vez todo. Veía aquella escena, cuando saliendo de su consultorio dos hombres lo tomaron por la fuerza y subieron a una camioneta; recordó que fue tirado después sin compasión al pasto del campo, y que ya había cuatro sujetos más pateando un bulto de cabellera abundante y azabache; después recordó que durante una hora, mientras el intento de todas las maneras posibles quitarse a los mastodontes de encima, unos ojos únicos y hermosos lo miraban fijamente con todo tipo de emociones encontradas: dolor, tristeza, enojo… lo peor de todo fueron las ultimas de despedida, donde antes de que desaparecieran sus tonos azules brillantes cual diamante, fue un trágico amor.

 _¡John! ¡John!_

Prefirió salir de la cama. Estaba claro que no iba a dormir nada, pese a lo cansado que estaba por sus actividades de noches anteriores. Unas muy peculiares, claro.

Ya no vivía en su vieja casa de madera en el centro del pueblo, ahora estaba en una habitación de una posada, donde sus amable y considerable casera le permitía quedarse en el único lugar disponible, el ático.

No se quejaba. Tenía una pequeña habitación que era cocina y el baño estaba en su despacho. Se dirigió a la habitación continua, pero antes de prender la luz, supo que no estaba solo como esperaba. Aunque de todas formas, la visita no era desconocida, sabía que le llegaría más temprano que tarde.

— A veces me pregunto por qué me molesto en ponerle seguro a la puerta. — habló en voz alta, adentrándose a la pequeña habitación sin darle importancia a la otra silueta.

— Tengo la misma duda. — contestó la voz de su invitado con burla.

Antes detestaba esa voz.

Pero eso no quería decir que le apetecía hablar con él. Le detestaba, le odiaba, repudiaba y esperaba que muriese de una forma desagradable.

— ¿No me ofrecerás un té? Que grosero Johnny boy. — lo escuchó nuevamente, y antes de llevarse la taza de té humeante recién hecha a sus labios, contestó

— Era mi última reserva. — no mentía. Aun así no le daría. Pero el otro le restó importancia cambiando de tema. John se repetía que lo odiaba.

— Escuche las desafortunadas noticias camino aquí. Espero encuentren al secretario de la reina.

John tragó grueso el líquido caliente, miro a la ventana y en verdad sus ojos celestes se iban contrayendo con un glorioso recuerdo de hace unas cuantas noches atrás. Eso sí que lo disfruto, y decidido, le contesto al intruso.

— Sí buscan un poco en lo profundo de las cloacas, posiblemente encuentren un pedazo de él dentro de seis meses. — sonrió como si hubiese comentado el clima. Tal vez sea cierto, dado que a nadie le importaba el clima, tampoco uno de los tantos secretarios.

— Sádico. Me gusta, pese a que es algo cliché.

— No lo pensé mucho en realidad. — contestó de inmediato, tomando un traguito agradable de su bebida.

No lo pensó de hecho. Solo basto con tener a Mycroft de frente para hacerle pagar su traición. El pelirrojo mostraba su cara afligida y un cuerpo enfermo de la pena, pero ni eso le hizo desistir al rubio. Al final tal vez si se pasó un poco, pero no vale la pena pensar en el pasado. No siendo él al menos.

— ¿Terminaste con todos? — preguntó el doctor intentando abrir el tema de interés.

— Aún me falta uno. —contesto aquella silueta. Fue una respuesta instantánea, pero muy bien captada.

Y una vez más, John sentía que odiaba a Moriarty, su silueta delgada y pequeña entre las sombras. Pero no lo odiaba como al principio, al menos no con el mismo motivo. Antes porque sabía que le hacía daño a Sherlock, diciéndoles cosas que no estaban bien y que el otro las veía interesantes sólo porque no eran aburridas para su sagrado intelecto.

Ahora ya no, porque ya nada de eso valía. Si un padre fue capaz de mandar a matar a su propio hijo, cuya ubicación fue dada por su propio hermano cubriéndose el pellejo, entonces había maldades mucho más grandes que las que representaba Moriarty.

No, ahora lo odiaba porque si Sherlock, su amado y pequeño Sherlock se hubiese quedado en Londres con el asesino en acenso como lo era su invasor, tal vez no lo hubieran matado, torturado, por favor, ¡ni siquiera lo mirarían mal! Pero no, fue egoísta, no vio los pros y contras, sólo pensó en él.

Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Sherlock las pago.

— Entonces deberías darte prisa en disfrutarlo. — dejó su taza de lado, sobre la mesita, y se acercó para sentarse frente a su silueta extraña.

— ¿Sí sabes por qué lo hare? — fue lo único que obtuvo por ponerse frente a frente. John vio duda en esos ojos negros borgoña. No de matarlo claro, sino de que comprendiese el motivo del porque merecer eso.

John lo sabía, lo aceptaba como realidad y religión.

 _No hubiera sufrido de no ser por mí._ Fue lo que pensó.

Pero no le quiso contestar eso. No a él. En cambio se quedó pensando en los agradable recuerdos, pese que al final ya estaba derramando lagrimas; recordó el primer encuentro en la universidad, las pequeñas discusiones sobre la razón y la moral, sobre como un niño menor que él por casi diez años logró fundirse en su corazón con berrinches y palabras hirientes y confusas. Recordó caricias, recordó peleas y reconciliaciones. Recordó noches de pereza y mañanas de lujuria.

Fue un año perfecto, sí se lo preguntan.

— Nunca lo volveré a ver, ¿cierto? — preguntó mirando a la ventana, sin percatarse de que la silueta se ha movido a su espalda, con la punta de un cuchillo en medio.

— No mí querido doctor Watson. Jamás. — contestó aquella voz que tanto odiaba, porque hubiera sido el único en tener a salvo a su alma gemela. Sintió labios pequeños y fríos en su oreja derecha, así como el cuchillo lentamente atravesando desde su espalda a su pecho. — Y así sea en esta vida o las que siguen, yo mismo volveré para matarte si te acercas a él.

John no se paró de su silla. Jim no dejo evidencia de haber estado ahí, y al final la escena que todos desconocerían jamás sería mostrada como dos caras de una sola moneda: la cara de la ira formada por envidia, dolor y amor. Así como la ira verdadera, pura en su más consagrado pecado, que prometía sufrimiento, diversión y venganza.

Hace un mes en la mañana de enero, un nuevo caso se abrió para New Scotland Yard. Un joven chico graduado de universidad catalogado como sociópata antisocial y muy molesto, fue encontrado su cuerpo a campo abierto en un pueblo de Cambridge donde residía apenas al lado de su pareja, el doctor del lugar diez años mayor que él, aunque la madurez en tal relación no contaba según los vecinos y pacientes del doctor, porque el chico en si parecía mucho más grande por su conducta y más infantil por su carácter.

Aun así, se afirmó ser una relación estable. Una enfermera, Molly Hooper, entre llanto comento que era amor verdadero.

El cadáver estaba en condiciones terribles. Las pruebas forenses determinaron que fue golpeado, apedreado, y luego incinerado con vida. Pero realmente las pruebas forenses no fueron necesarias, el mismo doctor, John Watson, fue testigo de todo mientras a su pareja de veintiún años, Sherlock Holmes, lo asesinaban.


End file.
